Septième ciel
by Yzanmyo
Summary: Natsu dans un avion ? Forcément, il va être malade, non ? Sauf si… Grey est là pour lui changer les idées...UA. Yaoi


**Titre :** Septième ciel.

 **Auteur :** Yzanmyo

 **Bêta :** Lilicat & Aiko

 **Fandom :** Fairy Tail

 **Pairing :** NatsuxGrey

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** UA, OS, Yaoi, humour, romance.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

 **Résumé :** Natsu dans un avion ? Forcément, il va être malade, non ? Sauf si… Grey est là pour lui changer les idées...

 **Avertissement** : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Avion.

Bonne lecture,

Yzan.

* * *

 **\- Septième ciel -**

L'appareil traversait le ciel avec une déconcertante facilité, avançant tranquillement, suivant son itinéraire. Dans le cockpit, le commandant et son second surveillaient paisiblement leur tableau de bord, ayant enclenché le pilotage automatique. La météo dégagée leur promettait un vol peinard. Ils arriveraient même sûrement en avance à destination. Décrochant l'interphone, le stewart donna le feu vert aux hôtesses pour passer entre les rangs des passagers avec leurs dessertes.

Le gros porteur d'une célèbre compagnie aérienne, proposant tout confort à bord de ses vols, avait décollé de Montréal en direction de Tokyo pour un très long voyage. Dispersés de la classe affaires à la classe éco sur les divers étages de l'avion, des centaines de passagers avaient soupirés de soulagement en voyant le signal les autorisant à détacher leurs ceintures. Vaquant à toutes sortes d'occupations, nombre d'entre eux s'étaient levés pour se balader dans la grande carlingue, d'autres lancèrent l'un des films proposés,...

Rejoignant ses collègues après avoir rangé son chariot roulant, l'une des hôtesses rajusta maladroitement la jupe de son uniforme, son foulard et son chignon.

\- Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demandèrent ses collègues quand elle les rejoignit.

Ses pommettes rougissantes virèrent à l'écrevisse, sa peau de pêche trahissant sa gêne. Elle hésita longuement avant de leur répondre timidement, tortillant ses doigts :

\- Je... je pense que nous devrions condamner les toilettes du deuxième étage… souffla-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda l'une de ses collaboratrices. Y en a encore un qui a fumé dedans ?

\- Ah ! C'est pénible quand ils font ça ! enchaîna une autre. On leur rabâche pourtant sans arrêt que depuis la nouvelle loi anti-tabac, tous les vols sont non-fumeurs ! Ils ont qu'à prendre leurs précautions et prévoir des patchs, ces drogués de nicotine ! C'est pénible à la fin !

\- Je refuse d'aller nettoyer ! La dernière fois, mon uniforme a empesté le tabac froid pendant toute la journée !

La jeune femme dansa sur ses pieds, jetant des regards inquiets à ses consoeurs.

\- Euh… osa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça le problème…

\- Ah non ? Ben c'est quoi alors ? fut-elle questionnée de plus belle.

\- Ne nous dis pas que les toilettes sont hors services ou bouchés… Ce serait une véritable catastrophe…

\- Quelqu'un a vomi dedans ? Une mère y a oublié la couche sale de son bébé ?

\- Non, non plus… Vous n'y êtes pas du tout… rétorqua-t-elle virant au rouge écarlate.

Dans les toilettes du deuxième étage de l'avion, Natsu posa précipitamment une main sur sa bouche, l'autre se crispant sur son estomac.

\- Ah non ! s'insurgea Grey tout en finissant de retirer rapidement sa chemise et s'attaquant déjà à la ceinture de son pantalon. T'as pas intérêt à me faire ce coup là ! poursuivit-il à l'adresse de son compagnon.

\- M-mais Grey… éructa Natsu tant bien que mal. Tu sais bien que j'ai le mal des transports… se plaignit-il.

Le jeune homme aux courts cheveux bruns dévisagea d'un regard acéré son amant, les paumes de ses mains se posant sur les joues de son vis-à-vis de plus en plus blême.

\- Oui, mais là, c'est impossible que tu sois malade. Déjà, l'avion ne bouge presque pas. Je me suis bien renseigné avant d'acheter les billets, c'est le plus stable qui existe. Regarde, avoue qu'on a même pas l'impression de voler, non ? Et puis, j'ai glissé presque toute la boîte de comprimés contre le mal des transports dans ta bouffe ce matin.

Collant son front à celui de Natsu, Grey poursuivit, plongeant son regard plus profondément dans les pupilles de son camarade :

\- Je t'assure Natsu, tout ça, c'est dans ta tête…

Glissant ses bras autour de la nuque de celui qui lui faisait face, son visage se rapprocha peu à peu du sien. Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de son partenaire.

\- Allez… Natsu… Je t'assure, tu ne peux pas être malade. Il faut juste que tu penses à autre chose… Et je vais t'y aider...

Entourant la taille de son amant, Natsu essaya de se détendre et de penser à autre chose, les lèvres de Grey bien trop tentantes pour qu'il puisse y résister. Autant lui était invariablement victime du mal des transports quel que soit le moyen de locomotion qu'il empruntait, autant l'homme de sa vie n'éprouvait absolument pas cette gêne, bien au contraire. Déjà qu'il avait la fâcheuse habitude d'avoir trop chaud, dans les transports, c'était pire…

Et depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, non seulement sa température corporelle grimpait, mais invariablement, sa libido suivait le même chemin… Ce qui les conduisait régulièrement tous deux à des situations rocambolesques. Tout à leur baiser langoureux, Natsu fut incapable de résister au corps souple et délié qui se moula au sien. Agrippant fermement les fesses de son amant, il s'adossa à la mince cloison des toilettes spacieuses parfumées au jasmin.

De l'autre côté de la porte close, les hôtesses s'entre-regardèrent, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Certaines rougissaient, une main sur leurs bouches, d'autres écarquillaient les yeux aux divers sons très évocateurs et bien peu discrets qui filtraient de la petite cabine, collant un peu plus leurs oreilles au mince battant. Les à-coups qui résonnaient et les murmures et autres exclamations sulfureuse à moitié étouffés qui sourdaient de l'autre côté ne laissaient aucun mystère sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur des toilettes de l'avion.

\- Deux hommes… chuchota l'une d'elle.

\- Incroyable… murmura une autre.

\- Et bien… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui met… Si seulement mon mari pouvait être aussi fougueux, souffla une troisième.

\- En tout cas, ils prennent leur pied, susurra une quatrième.

\- … Dites… Vous croyez pas qu'on devrait intervenir ? prononça à voix basse la plus timide d'entre elles.

\- Oh, arrête ! Ne nous dit pas que ça ne t'est jamais arrivé…

\- Rien de tel qu'un petit coup vite fait bien fait…

Les messes basses des hôtesses se poursuivirent, dérivant sur leurs propres expériences de Septième Ciel atteint à bord d'un avion, au grand dam du duo à l'intérieur des toilettes, à mille lieux de ce genre de considérations et ne se doutant pas le moins du monde qu'ils étaient épiés depuis de bien longues minutes, absolument rien n'échappant à leur public féminin.

\- Ahnnn… Mmmh… Na-Natsu… Gh ! Mmmh… Là… Oui… Ah ! AAHHHnnnn…

\- G… Grey… Merde… T'es si… Si… C'est… C'est trop… B-bon… Ahmmm !

Essoufflé, Natsu retint comme il put son amant contre lui, secoué par son propre orgasme. Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits après une jouissance rapide mais intense, Grey se désolidarisa lentement de son amour, apaisé. Les deux préservatifs usagés atterrirent rapidement dans la poubelle, les deux jeunes hommes remettant de l'ordre dans leurs tenues.

Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, se souriant bêtement l'un à l'autre, s'aidant mutuellement, complices comme seuls deux êtres partageant le péché de chair pouvaient l'être. Natsu se décomposa brusquement, blêmissant alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser son compagnon. Le teint de plus en plus verdâtre du seul homme capable de l'étreindre et de faire battre son coeur de cette manière inquiéta Grey qui comprit rapidement le problème.

S'écartant brutalement, il ouvrit précipitamment la cuvette des toilettes et poussa son amant vers elle juste à temps. Un bruit peu glorieux retentit accompagné d'une odeur franchement désagréable. Désabusé, Grey leva les yeux au ciel et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Un peu plus et Natsu lui vomissait dessus.

\- C'est pas possible ça. T'es vraiment pas croyable Natsu. Je te rechangerais bien les idées… Mais il va falloir que tu attendes un peu… bougonna-t-il tout en frottant ses reins endoloris.

\- Je te… Je te l'avais dit… Je savais que je finirais par être malade… maugréa Natsu entre deux hauts le coeur.

Déverrouillant la porte des toilettes dans l'idée de ramener un peu d'eau à son amant en perdition accroché au bol de porcelaine rutilant, Grey leva un sourcil étonné quand il croisa une quantité astronomique d'hôtesses dans les parages direct de la petite cabine, nombre d'entre elles évitant son regard, certaines hilares, d'autres le dévisageant avec une lueur d'envie, de jalousie ou de dégoût dans leurs yeux. Haussant les épaules, il s'adressa à l'une d'elle pour obtenir une bouteille du précieux liquide. S'excusant rapidement tout en bégayant des choses inintelligibles, rouge comme une tomate, la demoiselle en tenue impeccable s'éclipsa presque en courant sur ses hauts talons.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaires de l'auteur :

Et bien voilà… Oui, oui, je sais, c'est très banal. Mais sur le thème "Avion", c'est l'idée qui a surgit. Merci les publicités pour compagnies aériennes… J'espère que ça vous a diverti à défaut d'être original.

Au plaisir de vous lire,

Yzan.


End file.
